The Wrong Burglar
by JotunChick11
Summary: Or maybe the right one. Brynna Baggins was not the burglar Thorin Oakenshield expected, and she will cause him more problems than he expected as well. And as Brynna endures the adventure that was destined for Bilbo, Thorin discovers that he is more fond of her than he could have imagined. Reviews are amazing! Based on movie with some book themes!
1. Adventures

Bryn had been an outcast for years, but the looks she got as she walked through the Shire still shocked her. Surely the Took's reputation wasn't all that bad. Her brother, Bilbo Baggins, was respectable in all ways, and never got treated differently. His father had been a Baggins and Bilbo insisted on acting like a Baggins.

With short, curly, reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was fairly pretty, but her Tookish nature kept any possible suitors away.

Bryn was different. She had always loved a good adventure, and the tales Old Took had told all the young hobbits fascinated her. At first, Bilbo and her could go deep into the woods near the Shire, and search freely for elves and trolls. No one thought much of it. But then Bilbo had changed. He didn't want adventures anymore, and surely didn't want to bring the family name any more dishonor.

Bryn snorted, and stuck her tongue out at the Sacksville Bagginsess home. She had no love left in her for those poor hobbits. They had been so cruel to her brother and her when they were children. They had done things any Took relative would have loved. They had crawled into the flowerbed and pretended to fight trolls with flower swords.

Let's just say the Sacksvilles didn't find joy in the destruction of their flower bed.

Bryn opened the front gate to her brother's dwelling, cringing as the gate squeaked. Tiptoeing past his bench and mailbox, she slowly opened the round green door. The familiar smell of fresh-baked bread and grilled fish greeted her. She could hear Bilbo humming in the kitchen, a sound that she had sorely missed during her visit in Bree.

She had been in Bree for a year, working in the Prancing Pony Inn. She had met travelers from near and far, and was regaled with tales that only drunken men would share. And she had had the pleasure of kicking out the drunken men after they refused to pay for room and board.

''Bilbo!'' She called, putting her walking stick in the corner and hanging up her brown jacket.

The humming stopped, and she heard a pan rattle into the sink. ''Bryn! I'm so glad you're here.'' Her brother walked into the parlor, pulling her into one of his rare hugs. He had grown an inch since she was gone, and his curly ginger hair was a little longer.

''I missed you so much.'' She squeezed him tighter, letting herself relax in her brother's arms. ''You've done so much to the place.'' She forced herself out of his grasp, and looked around at the hobbit-hole. It had several new additions to the parlor, and there was an old rocker of aunt Sofie's in the corner.

''Not that much really, just the things our relatives give me when they pass away.'' Bilbo smiled at her warmly, and after a few more shared words he led her into the dining room.

''This is a lot of room for one hobbit. Do you have parties here often?'' Bryn sat down at the end of the table, watching as her older brother brought his breakfast over.

''No, not really. I yearn for peace and quiet more than parties. Have you eaten second breakfast?''

Bryn froze up for a moment. Second breakfast? Then all of it returned to her. She had gotten accustomed to three meals a day instead of eight. Not wanting to cause him trouble she just nodded and smiled.

Bilbo sighed and took a bite of cod and eggs, an unusual but delicious meal. Bryn studied her brother's face. He had changed. He looked peaceful and content with his life in the Shire, the desire for adventure had left him, and she was not going to be able to get him back to action.

''How was, Bree?'' Bilbo asked tentatively, not looking at her as he spoke. He had a look of discomfort on his face, and it was clear that the thought of adventure did not appeal to him anymore.

''It was amazing! I met so many new people, I even saw a small group of elves heading to the gray havens.'' Bryn watched his face, delight filling her at the excited look on his face.

''That sounds really, fun, Bryn. I'm happy for you.'' He smiled warmly, but the look of discomfort never left his face. He truly was a different hobbit.

* * *

"You really don't want to come with me? It could be an, adventure.'' Bilbo looked at her sadly, his walking stick and pack on hand.

"A wedding is not an adventure Bilbo. An adventure is filled with trolls and elves. And amazingly, I think I've had my fill of adventures for a lifetime." Bryn replied, crossing her arms across her chest. He was leaving again. This had been why she had gone to Bree. Every time they wanted to be brother and sister together, Bagginses called upon him to come to a wedding, or to see a new baby boy. No more adventures were going to separate her from him again.

''If you look at it like it's an adventure, it will be better. I want you to come with me. They won't ignore you.'' Her brother took her hand, his eyes pleading with her.

She frowned, and put her hands behind her back, balancing on her toes. "No, you're right. I won't be ignored, I'll be treated differently. Ever since last year.."

Bilbo sighed, and turned away from her, looking out the window. It was a bright sunny day, and Bryn was eager for Bilbo to be off so that she could relax with a little tobi in the sun. ''I'll be off then. Bye Bryn.''

''Farewell Master Baggins.'' Bryn called after him as he left, watching his receding form fade into nothingness. The wedding was across the water, and she knew that only a wedding or a Baggins thing would get him to leave his hobbit hole. "Unless he died.'' She said aloud, feeling as free as a bird as she sped through the house, remembering how her and Bilbo had played among their parents chairs. She weaved through the quiet house, wanting to burst with new found happiness as she opened up her brother's tobacco pouch.

She smiled and took his pipe and some of the longbottom leaf, lighting the pipe before she headed out the front door, closing the green round door as she left. Humming to herself she walked along the stone pathway, the stones barely bothering her bare feet. She had often found it odd how other folk had narrow slim feet. Not the useful wide durable feet of hobbits. She vaguely heard a staff smack on the stone path, but didn't have the mind to care. She took a deep breath and immediately started coughing, smoke had floated right into her face and now that she thought about it, the tobacco did smell rather awful when burned.

Opening her eyes she saw a very odd person. He had on gray robes, and held a long wooden staff in his weathered hands. She waited for him to continue on his way, but as he seemed reluctant to leave, she figured she should at least try to act like a normal hobbit.

''Good morning.'' She said, looking at the pipe before frowning and sticking it back in her mouth.

''What do you mean good 'morning'?'' The old man replied, his voice sounded vaguely familiar, and she pursed her lips, wanting more than anything to remember the old man's name. ''Do you mean to say that it is a good morning, or that it is good whether I like it or not, or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hmmm?'' The old man raised an eyebrow at her, and Bryn's jaw dropped open in shock. Who was this man?

''All of them at once, I suppose.'' She replied, looking down the path to see if he could possibly be waiting for someone.

''Hmmm. I was hoping Bilbo would be here but I suppose you will do.'' He voiced, his words starting to sound very ominous and intriguing.

''I will do for what?'' She asked, standing up so she could see him better.

''I'm looking for someone to share on an, adventure.'' He raised his other eyebrow, obviously seeing the way he perked up at her expression.

''An adventure?'' Bryn wanted to know what the adventure was about, but honestly wanted nothing more than time with her brother. He had left her in charge of Bagg End, and she intended on staying where he had left her. Maybe then he'd see that adventures were not all she wanted. '''No. Adventures? Here?'' Bryn faked a look of disbelief, she may be a Took, but she was also a Baggins. She walked over to Bilbo's mailbox, taking out the mail and seeing with a smile that it all was for her brother. ''Nasty, dirty things. They'll make you late for dinner."

Bryn chuckled, and flipped through the mail once again, mumbling to herself as she did.

The old man mumbled to himself, eyeing the door oddly.

Bryn glanced up at him and put the mail in the crook of her arm, taking the pipe out of her mouth. ''Well, good morning.'' She quickly rushed up the steps to the door, stopping as the man spoke again.

''To think that I lived long enough to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's daughter, as if I was selling buttons at the door. My goodness you have changed Bryn Baggins, and not entirely for the better.'' He frowned, and nodded his head as if making a serious decision.

''I'm sorry, but do I know you?'' Bryn had a feeling she knew this man, and it was killing her not to know who he was.

''Well you know my name, but you may not remember that I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means...?'' Gandalf paused, waiting for some sign of recognition from her. ''Me.''

Bryn racked her mind, and it clicked. ''Not Gandalf the Gray, the wizard who makes such incredible fireworks? Old Took used to have them on midsummer eve.'' Bryn put the pipe back in her mouth, mumbling around it, ''I had no idea you were still in business.'' She snorted, and put the pipe in the crook of her arm, watching as Gandalf's face turned from happy to frustrated.

''And where else should I be?"

Bryn snorted and gestured around with her brother's pipe, thinking that he should probably be somewhere far away from here.

Gandalf nodded again, and looked down at his staff before looking at her again. ''Well then. It is decided. It will be very good for you, and most entertaining for me.'' Bryn opened her mouth but the wizard continued, looking at the house with confidence. ''I will inform the others.''

Bryn balked, and pointed around her with the pipe, feeling like a deer surrounded by hunters. ''No… No, we don't want any adventures here. Not now, not ever. I suggest you try, under the hill, or over the water.'' Bryn gestured around her once more, then ran into the hobbit-hole, calling another rushed good morning before she closed the door.

As she leaned against the door, mulling over the last five minutes, she heard a scratching on her brother's newly painted, green, round door. She rushed over to the window, finding it quite hard to see out of the stained glass. Then, to her surprise, the wizard simply walked away, humming a tune she did not recognize. She was such a fool. Why hadn't she accepted Gandalf's offer? It was a once in a lifetime thing. And why couldn't she go? Being a female hobbit had caused her major problems concerning her adventures. No one in their right mind wanted to travel with a woman. But, Gandalf had said he was informing, 'others'. Did that mean she could still go?


	2. Dwarves in a Hobbit Home

CHAPTER 2

Bryn was dressed in a pair of pants and an old shirt of hers. She had grown very tired of the dresses she had to wear as a barmaid, and decided to relax in her time off. Maybe it was a good thing she had refused Gandalf's offer. She was squeezing some lemon juice onto her smoked cod, when the doorbell rang.

She froze, and slowly got to her feet, quickly getting a robe of Bilbo's to wrap around herself. Upon opening the door, she was shocked to find a bald, bearded, dwarf, on her brother's doorstep. He turned, and she was even more shocked at his face. He had tattoos on his smooth skull, and was wrapped in a warm ensemble that screamed of wear and tear.

He did a little bow, and looked her up and down, as if eyeing a soldier. ''Dwalin, at your service. And you are Mr. Baggins I assume.'' He said, then straightened up.

Bryn froze. Mr. Baggins? He thought she was her brother. Was this who Gandalf was talking about when he said others? She looked behind him and then hastily tied the robe up. ''Biblo Baggins… At yours.'' The dwarf strode into the house, shrugging off his cloak and hanging up on a hook, where he set his weapons down as well. She eyed his axes as she spoke.

''Does Bil… Do I, know you?'' She asked, closing the door and following him as he traveled through the house.

He looked at her for a second before replying. ''No. Which way? Is it in here?'' The Dwalin asked, heading toward the dining room.

''Which way… Is what? She asked, sounding much like her brother at that moment.

''Supper. He said there would be food, and lot's of it.'' The dwarf replied, entering the kitchen without her.

''He said. Who, said?''

Only a few minutes later Bryn was forced to watch her lovely cod be eaten by the most disgusting person she had ever met. Be burped and slurped, and did things no sober hobbit would. Bryn sighed, knowing that the only reason she let him do what he was doing to her supper, was because of her manners. Heer was a self-invited guest true, but he was still, a guest.

''Good this. Any more?'' Dwalin asked around a mouthful of cod head, gesturing at the food as he spoke.

''Ah, yes.'' She walked over to the window sill, and took down a bowl of fresh made rolls. They were delicious, and she did not want to miss out on their goodness. Much to her horror, she snatched one right before she handed him the bowl, though she did not feel sorry once she saw him stuff a whole roll in his full mouth. She leaned in, and stood on her toes, feeling very uncomfortable. ''Well you see, I don't mean to be rude, but wasn't expecting company.'' The second the last word left her mouth the doorbell rang once more.

Dwalin looked at her with a frown, ''That would be the door.''

Bryn opened the door, and her mouth dropped open, there was another dwarf, this one had a long curled white beard, and had a kind, wrinkled face.

''Balin, at your service.'' He did a little bow, and smiled at her.

Having no idea what to say left her feeling dumbfounded, and she struggled to break the silence. ''Good, evening.''

Balin smiled warmly and looked around. ''Yes, yes it is. So I think it might rain later.'' He stepped into the doorway, ''Am I late?''

Bryn felt frustration rising up, how could she just let dwarves, eat her food, and muddy her brother's carpets? ''Late? Late for what?'' She asked, feeling dumbfounded once again.

Balin looked past her and he started to smile even wider than before. ''Ohh, brother.'' He called, walking past her and going into the dining room.

''Ahhh, by my beard.'' Dwalin put down one of her uncle's cookie jar, and walked over to his 'brother.'' ''You're shorter and wider than last we met.'' He voiced his thoughts, smiling at Balin. The expression looked quite odd on his rough face, and it almost made her want to smile.

Balin shook a finger at him and squinted up at him. ''Wider, not shorter. Smart enough for the two of us.'' They chuckled for a minute more before slamming their heads together. The two dwarves chuckled for a while longe before going into the larger dining room, where Bilbo had his long table.

Bryn was about to tell them that they had the wrong hobbit-hole, when the doorbell rang 'twice'.

She opened the door, and nearly wanted to slam the door.

''Fili.'' A blonde dwarf said, smiling at her warmly. He had a relatively short beard, and his mustache was braided and had had a silver clasp at each end. It wasn't a bad look for the dwarf though, she had to admit.

''And Kili. At your service. '' His brother, she was assuming, was very attractive, but looked younger than her. He had almost no beard, and was trying to keep a serious look on his face while he bowed with his brother. But he broke into a grin as he stood. ''You must be Master Baggins?'' He said brightly.

Bryn had had enough. She started to close the door, calling that they had the wrong house and should look elsewhere for dinner. Kili pushed the door back open though, and obviously still had questions to ask.

''Why? Has it been cancelled?'' Kili asked, a confused look on his face.

''No one told us.'' Fili added, looking at his brother.

She frowned and let out an exasperated sigh. ''No, nothing's been cancelled.'' She replied, eager to shut the door so that she could get the other two dwarves out of her home.

''Well that's a relief.'' Kili said, mischief in his eyes as he forced his way into the house. Fili followed him, walking in a manner that looked like he owned the place. Bryn growled, and was suddenly handed five daggers, a sword, and a small axe.

''Careful with these. I just had 'em sharpened.'' Fili said, handing her the last of his weapons before hanging up his cloak. His brother's things lay haphazardly on the floor. Bryn groaned, and followed them into the larger dining room, where Balin and Dwalin were trying to set the table.

''Kili, come on, give us a hand.'' Dwalin pulled Kili along, not even noticing the look of awe on the young dwarf's face.

''Master Dwalin.'' He said with a smile, immediately helping the older dwarf.

''We'll need more chairs if we're gonna get everyone in.'' Balin said, the other's nodding in agreement. Dwalin headed into the parlor and Bryn felt herself start to panic.

''Everyone?'' She exclaimed, hearing the dreaded sound of the doorbell ringing over and over again. She had lost her temper. She sped towards the door, shrugging off all the weapons by Kili's stuff. ''I'm sorry. You have the wrong house. If this is some blockhead's idea of a joke,'' She paused to give a fake laugh, ''It is in very, poor taste.''

As she wrenched open the door, nine dwarves spilled into her home, an all to familiar wizard standing behind them. She sighed, and looked from the pile of dwarves at her feet, to the wizard's wrinkled face. ''Gandalf.''


	3. The Quest for Erebor

CHAPTER 3

''Put that back. Put that back.'' Bryn felt a lot like her brother, and realized with a start that she even sounded like him. Maybe it was that blasted wizard's fault. The dwarves had all invited themselves in, and she had heard all of their names. It was very complicated, and anyone other than her or her brother would have forgotten all the names, but she was a Baggins, and had practiced memorizing their names. Balin and Gloin were arranging the food, and Bombur, Bofur, and Nori where raiding the pantry. Oin and Bifur were getting antique chairs from the parlor, which she told them to put back as well. Kili and Fili were bringing tankards of ale into the dining room, and Ori and Gandalf were setting the table with plates and forks. Dwalin was drinking ale in a corner, and had no intention of helping anyone.

Bryn felt like collapsing in bed, but would never let these dwarves run around the house without her to supervise them. Gandalf was drinking a small glass of wine, and then began counting the dwarves. She wondered if there was anyone else she should know about.

''Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Balin, Dwalin… We appear to be one dwarf short.'' Gandalf said aloud, looking at Dwalin. Bryn groaned. Another dwarf. Probably a messy and dirty as the rest of them.

''Aye.'' Dwalin said, taking a gulp of ale before continuing, ''Thorin is late, as always. He has gone to a meeting with our kin from the Iron Hills. He will come.'' Dwalin then engrossed himself with his ale once more.

Bryn looked at Gandalf. Thorin? Who was that? Balin called out that the dinner was ready, and all the dwarves went into the dining room to feast. Bryn felt like shoving herself in and eating some of the food. But seeing Fili walk on the table and the food made her appetite vanish.

After they had eaten they all began to clear out and spread through the house like pests. Bryn growled and grumbled, and eventually dragged Gandalf away.

''Why miss Baggins, they are a very merry bunch. Once you get used to them.'' Gandalf offered, holding out his hands like he was completely innocent.

''I don't want to get used to them. Look at the pantry. There is mud, trailing the carpet, dishes lying around, I wont even go into the details about the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I want to know what they're doing in my house!'' Bryn exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. A small voice interrupted her and she turned to see Ori. He was holding out his plate and looked quite lost.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, but what do I do with my plate?'' The plate was almost immediately scooped up by Fili and he threw it to Kili, who in turn threw it into the kitchen. Bryn felt her insides screaming. All of the antique dishes and silverware that was definitely going to break making her want to weep.

''Not a worry lad, give it to me.'' Fili took another plate from Ori, who continued to give plates to the dwarf. After that they continued a very catchy but annoying song about how she hated them blunting and breaking her dishes. Of course they used her brother's name, and apparently her putting on her brother's baggier clothes had done the trick. The song ended with her standing dumbfounded looking at a pile of clean dishes, stacked on her dining room table.

All of the dwarves shouted and laughed at her, not caring that it was very rude, or that she could see the content of their mouths. Some of them apparently hadn't finished chewing, and he was glad she was supposed to be a boy. Otherwise it would be shocking to see them act this way in front of a girl… Even though they were dwarves.

Loud banging interrupted them, and the room went silent.

Gandalf looked around, ''He is here.''

After that they all went to the door, Bryn being shoved in front of them. Gandalf beat her to opening the door, and it was probably a good thing, she wouldn't have opened the door at all. Gandalf slowly opened the door, bending down to see a very handsome dwarf.

Bryn looked away, but then looked back up at him. He was almost as tall as Dwalin, and had blackish gray hair. His beard was not large, nor small like Kili's, but it was full and short, trimmed closer to the skin than most dwarves.

''Gandalf.'' He said, looking at the wizard as though he had been waiting for hours. He walked into the home, looking at the door before looking at Gandalf again. ''You said this place would be easy to find. I got lost, twice. And wouldn't have found the place at all if it weren't for that mark on the door.'' The dwarf closed the door, and took off his dark blue cloak, hanging it up on the wall.

''Mark? There is no mark on that door. My brother had it painted a week ago.'' She exclaimed, gesturing at the door. If they found out that she was a girl, who cared, so be it. Maybe they'd leave then. But a secret part of her almost wanted them to stay.

''There is a mark, I put it there myself. Mr. Baggins, I'd like to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakeshield.'' Gandalf announced the dwarf, and watched closely as Thorin walked over to her.

His icy blue eyes swept over her, and he put his hands on her shoulders. ''So this, is the hobbit.'' He said quietly, disbelief flickering in his eyes for but a moment. ''Tell me, Mr. Baggins, axe or a sword, what is your weapon of choice?''

Bryn had never used an axe, and most certainly not a sword. She had used daggers, but nothing other than that. ''Neither. I've only used throwing knives before, if you must know. But I don't see why that would matter.''

Thorin looked her up and down once more before turning away, he mumbled something under his breath and followed the others back into the dining room, saying something about a burglar as he went.

''Gandalf… Why would that matter?'' Bryn asked, looking up at Gandalf. He refused to meet her gaze, and instead just mumbled some nonsense and walked into the dining room with the others.

At Balin's request she went and made a quick meal, pouring Thorin a large bowl of warm stew and getting him a tankard of ale. He grunted a thank you when she set the food down, and took a few bites before any of the company began to question him.

''What do our kin in the Iron Hills say? Will they come?'' Dwalin asked finally, watching Thorin carefully.

Thorin paused and looked at his bowl before replying. ''They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.''

''You're going on a quest?'' Bryn asked quietly, Gandalf turning to look at her as she spoke.

''Ah yes Bilbo, do bring some light over here please.'' Gandalf said, spreading a small map onto the table. ''Far to the east, over rivers and mountain ranges, woodlands, and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.'' The wizard continued, his fingers resting on the drawing of a mountain. Bryn brought a lantern over, reading the perfect calligraphy that stood out on the page.

''The Lonely Mountain.'' She read aloud, her eyes going to the image of a red dragon beside the writing. Thorin saw where she was looking, and his fist tightened in what she assumed was anger.

''Aye, Gloin has read the portence, and the portence say it is time.'' Gloin said firmly, gently resting his fist on the table. Bryn wandered into the pantry, hoping that there might be some food left for her.

Oin began to speak. ''Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the heirs of Erebor shall return, and the reign of the beast shall end…'' The rest of the company began to whisper amongst themselves, smaller conversations going on between the group.

Bryn fiddled with her hands, and turned back to look at the dwarves. ''What beast?''

''Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age.'' Bofur answered her, taking his pipe out of his mouth so that he could speak. ''Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks… Extremely drawn to precious metals…''

''Yes I know what a dragon is.'' Bryn interrupted him, wringing her hands out as she stood behind Thorin's chair.

Ori stood up violently, his chair screeching as he pushed it away, ''I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the wolfish Iron right up his jacksey!''

''Sit down!'' Dori pulled his brother down, Ori sitting in his seat with a sigh.

''The task would be difficult with an army behind us, and we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.'' Balin eyed Thorin and the others as he spoke.

''Who you callin' dim?'' Nori cried, the rest of the company calling insults to each other.

Fili slammed his hand down on the table, silencing them. ''We may be few in number, but we're fighters. Down to the last dwarf!'' Cheers erupted after his words, and his boyish youth showed in the smile he gave the crowd.

''And do not forget we have a wizard, in our company. Gandalf will have slayed hundreds of Dragons, in his time.'' Fili's brother spoke up, looking at Gandalf expectantly.

''Well now, I wouldn't say, well…''Gandalf put his hands up in mock defense, his pipe in one hand.

''Well how many then? How m any dragons have you killed?'' Dori asked, waiting patiently for Gandalf to answer.

''Go on! Give us a number!'' Gloin exclaimed, he and his half-deaf brother arguing from across the table. Bofur and Bombur began betting, and Nori argued with Dori over how many the wizard had actually killed.

''Oh no, please, please stop…'' Bryn protested, looking at her feet hopelessly.

Thorin's jaw clenched and he stood up, ''Enough!'' The room silenced, and they looked at their leader.

Bryn watched him with wide eyes, wondering where the sudden anger had come from. His whole countenance changed, from a stubborn dwarf in her brother's dining room, to a leader of a company. He looked regal, majestic even.

''If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes turn east towards the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Are we just going to stand by, and let our enemies plunder our riches!? Or are we going to fight, and take back Erebor!?'' He thrust his fist in the air, cries of agreement filling the room.

''But you forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.'' Balin's words were met with silence, Thorin's face falling as he plopped back down into his chair. Bryn sighed, and looked to Gandalf.

''That may not be entirely true.'' Gandalf said, Thorin looking up at the wizard. Gandalf moved his fingers in an odd way, and lo and behold a silver key appeared in his weathered hands. Bryn gasped, and leaned in to see if her eyes were not deceiving her.

''How did you come by this?'' Thorin whispered, looking at the key with longing. Sadness and anger lurked withing his icy blue gaze, and she couldn't help but admire his strong face. The feeling was gone as soon as it had come, and she watched quietly as Thorin took the key from the wizard.

''You father gave it to me, for safe keeping, but now it is yours.'' Gandalf settled back into his chair, taking a drag on his pipe.

Silence filled the room, but was broken finally by Fili.

''If there is a key, there must be a door.''

There's another way in.'' Kili whispered, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

''Yes, and that my dear Bilbo, is where you come in.'' Gandalf and the rest of the group looked to her, and Bryn blanched. She desperately looked behind her, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation at hand. ''You have been chosen as the burglar of our company.''

''Me?'' She squeaked, then her voice returned. ''I'm no burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life!'' She looked around the room, desperate for the other's to help her cause. She knew deep down that an adventure sounded very tempting, but wasn't she trying to prove her loyalty to Bilbo?

''I'm afraid I have to agree with the lad. He'd be better off staying here than getting killed on the road.'' Balin sighed, shaking his head a she spoke. He looked to Thorin, and the dark-haired dwarf nodded in agreement.

The other's began to add their own comments, and even though she didn't like their insults, she did not let them bother her. She was only glad for the further reason to stay in the Shire. She was a Baggins, and was not supposed to have any sort of adventure business.

Gandalf intrerrupted them, the room growing dark and the candles flickering as he bellowed old words of magic. ''if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar...'' His countenance calmed, and he sat back down, ''Then a burglar, he is.'' Bryn blinked, her heat pounding. An angry Gandalf was not something she enjoyed seeing, and with a quick glance she saw that even Thorin looked taken a back.

''Hobbit's are very light on their feet,'' Gandalf offered, his eyes bright as he gave Thorin more reason for her to come. ''And while the dragon will recognize the scent of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is all but unknown to him.'' Thorin mumbled something to himself, then looked to Balin.

''Brung out the contract.'' He said gruffly, and Bryn got the feeling that he had no desire to act kind to her.

''Contract?'' She cried, not wanting any contract with dwarves, especially if it meant losing her well-earned holiday.

''Yes a contract, just the usual. Possible hazards, funeral arrangements.'' Balin smiled and then handed the contract to Thorin, who then slammed it it her chest. Bryn staggered back, clutching the contract to her chest. Thorin made no move to say anything else, so she deftly unfolded the contract, reading the fine print and all.

Upon reading the list of hazards she may be subject to, she began to feel faint. ''Lacerations, evisceration, incineration.'' She paused, her head felt light, and a dizzy spell hit. ''Incineration?''

''Aye. He'll melt the flesh right off your bones.'' Bofur replied, sounding inappropriately cheery. ''Just a poof of smoke and whoosh, you're nothing moe than a pile of ash.''

''Yes, I... Don't feel so well.'' Bryn too deep breaths, trying to clear her head of dragons and fire.

''Think furnace, with wings.''

Bryn straightened, ''Nope.'' Then she fell to the ground, unconscious.


	4. I'm Going on an Adventure

''Just let me sit quietly for a moment.'' Bryn said softly, clutching her cup of tea to her chest and glancing from the fireplace to Gandalf.

''You've been sitting quietly for far too long. I remember a young Hobbit, always seeking adventures with her brother, scouring the woods for elves, you'd come back home after dark trailing mud and fireflies. The adventures you sought are not in your maps or books,'' The wizard had spoken in a fierce whisper at first, but had begun to take on a rather gentle tone, ''It's out there, beyond the borders of the Shire, hat the real adventures lie.''

''But I have given up my adventures. I am a Baggins,'' She paused holding up a hand, ''Of Bagg End.''

''But you are also a Took.'' Gandalf replied. She sighed and looked up at her ceiling, wanting nothing more than peace. '' Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse? He charged into one of the goblin battles, and took up his mace, and his swing was so strong, it ripped the goblin kings head clean off, and it flew a hundred yards before falling down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time.'' Gandalf smiled at her, his bright eyes beaming.

''I do believe you made that up.'' Bryn smiled at her cup of tea. The wizards' stories had enthralled her when she was a child, her and Bilbo had stayed up all night, talking about them. And then when their mother had told them to go to sleep they would wait until she had gone back to her bedroom, and then they would sneak out of their bedroom, stuffing pillows under their sheets. And they would sit by the dying embers, talking. Voicing their desires for adventure.

''Well, not all of it. But every good tale deserves a little embellishment.'' Gandalf eyed her mysteriously, ''You'll have a tale to tell yourself when you get back.''

Bryn looked at the fire, then looked back up at Gandalf. ''Can you promise me I will come back?''

The wizard paused, then shook his head. ''No, and if you do, you won't be the same.''

Sighing she got to her feet, disappointment filling her heart. ''That's what I thought. I'm sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this.'' And with that she left the room, not meeting Thorin's piercing gaze as she hurried to her bedroom.

Settling herself into her bed, she buried her head into her pillows. ''Why can't I just be happy with what I have? I wish I could be as content with my life as Bilbo.'' No sooner had the words left her mouth then she heard singing coming from the parlor.

She crawled off the bed, hitting the floor without a noise. Quietly she crept into the hallway, listening to the tune the dwarves were singing. She felt her pulse beat faster. Their song was sad, and filled her with sorrow. Their words filled her mind, and she scooted closer to the parlor. Their voices poured out emotions with their song, and sorrow entered her.

She could see Thorin's face. He gazed into the fire, and Bryn was filled with a desire to have his eyes on her. But the dwarf continued on in his song, and one by one all of the dwarves joined in with him, their words filling the house with unexplainable sorrow.

Bryn shifted, and stood up, hearing them begin to talk among themselves once more. She peaked her head into the room, and saw that Thorin had left. Sighing she stepped into the room, whispering to Bofur that they could have any of the sleeping chambers they wanted. He thanked her briefly, before returning to his pipe.

She turned, and made her way back to her bedroom, before she entered she saw Thorin. He was emerging from her Father's room, and when he saw her looking an expression of surprise and frustration crossed his face. He turned away from her and headed down the hallway, his shadow receding as he left.

Brynna watched him go, and crept towards her father's open door. It smelled musty in the room, but nothing could disguise her father's warm scent of wood smoke and tea. Upon entering the bed chamber, she saw a clean pair of pants laid out on the bed, the last clothes her mother had set out for him before he died.

''I miss you.'' She whispered, stroking the wood on his four-poster bed. He had carved roses and bees onto the cherry wood. Her mother coming over it with paint and varnish.

A large journal in a leather case lay on the bedside table, the book opened to the middle of the book. A map of the shire was on the first page, and her brother's and her name were written neatly on the bottom of the page. A picture of her mother was on the other page. Tears filled her eyes, and Bryn silently took the book in her arms, closing her the door behind her as she left.

Entering her room she collapsed onto the bed, curling up on top of the covers, not bothering with her clothes. She shrugged the straps of her suspenders before relaxing. The book was still in her arms, and slowly she placed it onto her nightstand. The tune of the dwarves song lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Bryn opened her eyes. The candle by her bedside was smoking, and sunlight streamed in her room through the open window.

She stretched and sprawled out across her bed, studying the ceiling. The events of the previous nights rushed back to her, and she stiffened. Quickly she got out of bed, pulling her suspenders back up before heading into the rest of the house.

Not a thing moved, but still she approached with caution. She wished with all of her lucky stars that they were gone. Taking a deep breath she peeked her head into the kitchen, calling a hesitant hello.

Nothing answered her, and the birds continued singing. Bryn relaxed, and strode into the parlor. The windows were open, and fresh air greeted her. A flash of white caught her eye, and her eyes were drawn to the innocent contract lying on the small table.

A decision lay before her. And the answer was obvious. She rushed into her brother's study, grabbing a quill and ink. She hastily packed up some necessary items, and signed the contract, feeling a surge of excitement fill her.

Quickly she bound her chest and pulled on some of her brother's clothes. A green vest and a maroon coat, the brown trousers she had worn the previous night were not dirty so she didn't bother to change them.

Bursting through the round green door of Bagg End was a hobbitess, running as fast as he legs could carry her, dressed in her brother's clothing. She pushed through the fence. Running through the green meadows of the Shire. Farmers called out to her, but she paid no attention.

''Nice day it is today?'' A young farmer called.

''Not now, I'm already late!'' She replied, the contract still clutched to her hand.

''Late for what?'' The farmer asked, his voice filled with amusement and intrigue.

''I'm going on an adventure!'' The words were ludicrous, but she didn't care. It was the complete truth.

* * *

**Please review! I really would love encouragement, and even ''really good,'' and ''good start,'' Are wanted. ~.~**


	5. Welcome to the Company

**Thankyou all for the reviews:) I appreciate them and love to hear what you think about my stories:D**

* * *

Bryn ran through the trees, trying to catch up with the company. She could see Nori and Bofur, closer to the back of the group.

''Wait!'' She called, gasping for breath. The company stopped, and she could see most of them giving her quizzical glances as she passed. She stopped next to Gandalf, smiling at him warmly before walking up to Balin. ''I signed it.'' She announce proudly, waving the signed contract for Thorin to see before handing it to the older dwarf.

Balin took the parchment, reading it twice before pulling out some spectacles. Upon inspecting the parchment he gave her a small smile and a wink before stuffing the contract in his saddle bag. ''Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.''

Smiling even wider, Bryn turned to look at Thorin. A look of surprise and mild frustration was on his face. The look he always held around her. He nudged his pony into a trot, calling back to Balin. ''Give him a pony.'' Balin started to follow Thorin, his own white horse following the leader naturally.

''No, I'm perfectly fine, walking. I mean I can keep up, Thhooorrrinnn.'' She squeezed her eyes shut as his two nephews lifted her up onto a pony. It was covered with packs, but didn't seem to mind the extra weight. At first, Bryn was worried and uneasy. She had never ridden a pony, and certainly hadn't wanted to know what it was like to fall off of one. But after a few moments she felt comfortable enough on the small horse to turn around to see the rest of the group. ''What's her name?'' She called, taking on her brother's boyish accent immediately.

''Oh, her? She don't have a name. But I always thought Mirdle would make a fine pony name.'' Bofur called back to her, nudging his own pony into a trot so that he could ride beside her.

''Well then Mirdle, I suppose I could get used to you...'' The pony whinnied, and horse hair flew into Bryn's face. ''Eventually.''

''Oh you'll have to get used to the saddle soreness, and since you've obviously never ridden a pony, it'll be worse for you.'' Bofur smiled at her warmly, the idea of saddle soreness not seeming to bother him. He kept a bright attitude, and it continued to be all smiles on his face until he was pushed of the trail by Gandalf's much larger horse.

''Well Mr. Baggins. I'm glad to see that you came along after all.'' Gandalf said, his horse riding alongside her pony. Bofur had fallen back next to Nori, but continued to give the wizard dirty looks.

''I'm not sure why I came. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the given moment.'' Bryn replied, focusing on holding the ponies reigns. Two bags of coins flew over her head, and she could hear hoots of victory from the back of the group. ''What's that about?''

''They cast lot's, about if you would turn up.'' Gandalf replied, looking ahead at Thorin, who was discreetly handing Balin a bag of coins. The leader of the company seemed to have not have any faith in her, and looked anything but happy about her turning up.

''What about you? What did you think?'' Bryn asked, looking back at the wizard.

He paused, not looking at her, but a smile broke his wrinkled face as he caught a bag of coins. ''Oh my dear Bilbo! I never doubted you for a second.'' He chuckled, and stuffed the money into his pack. Bryn opened her mouth to say something more, when she suddenly sneezed.

''Oh dear.'' She mumbled, reaching for a handkerchief. '' Horse hair, I'm having an allergic reaction.'' Her pockets were empty, and so was her pack. How in the world could she have forgotten pocket handkerchiefs? She hadn't had a very bad sneeze, so she didn't exactly need the handkerchief, but what then? Wipe her nose on her sleeve? ''Stop! Stop! We have to go back!'' She called, wincing at the derogatory look Thorin gave her.

''Here!'' Bofur yelled, he had moved up some in the group, and tore off some of his jerkin, throwing back at her. ''Use this!''

She grasped the piece of cloth, wondering why she ever left her hobbit hole to be with these dwarves. The cleanness of the fabric was doubtful, and an odd stain was on the edge of it.

''Move along!'' Gandalf said over her, the company resuming in its slow journey. ''Bilbo Baggins, you will have to do without a lot more than pocket handkerchiefs in the weeks to pass. We will be journeying farther than you ever have, and you will soon get accustomed to life on the road.''

Bryn looked down at Mirdle, and settled into the hard saddle. Already her legs were stiff and her back needed to be popped. ''At least it isn't raining.'' She mumbled. Falling behind the wizard, and settling between Fili and Kili. The brother's had been snickering about something, and always seemed to have some private joke they were sharing when she was around.

''Well. I'm sure it will rain soon. And then every part of you will be absolutely soaked. And the good part, we won't need to shower!'' Kili exclaimed in an excited whisper. His brother laughed, and clapped him on the back, the dark-haired dwarf shoving his older brother away.

Bryn chuckled, and then a thought struck her. What would she do if she did need to bathe? She was surrounded by dwarves, and they were all very much masculine. Bryn's eyes were drawn to Thorin at that thought. A blush rose to her face, and she quickly ducked her head away from the boys.

''Oh I'm sure rain won't clean all of you.'' Bryn said aloud, eyeing the two brother's from where she had her face hidden. They laughed at her expression and Fili shoved Kili off his pony.

''He's right. Nothing can clean you!'' Fili's pony lurched onto a trot, and left Kili and his pony by the path. Kili cursed his brother, and wiped dirt form his hair and his face.


	6. Pony Racing

**I really love all the good people who have favorited and reviewed this story. I love support, and would be overjoyed if more of you would review:D PRETTY PLEASE!**

* * *

The company had been riding for hours, and she wondered if Thorin would have the make camp soon. The sun was setting over the horizon, and rays of orange and red sunlight filtered through the trees. Her butt was sore, and with horror and frustration she realized that it had fallen asleep. Oh, it was painful to ride.

''Oh, will I ever taste a good solid meal again?'' Wailed poor Bombur, on his even poorer pony. Bryn snorted and turned in her seat to look at the large dwarf.

''You only left my house two days ago. What is a good solid meal to you?'' She asked sarcastically, wondering for the third time that day if food was all Bombur cared about.

''Dwarvish feasts!'' Kili answered for the older dwarf, spurring his pony into a gallop. ''Oy! Fili, Bilbo! I bet I can beat you both to that stand of pines. Ready? Go!'' The energetic dwarfling didn't wait for an answer, and was flying past her and his brother faster than a hare hunted by wolves.

Fili cursed his brother, and rushed to compete with the younger Durin. Brynna had no intention of following them, but before she could settle in to her seat to watch them race, the sound of a hand smacking a pony jolted her out of her thoughts. Mirdle flew after the brother's, her sides heaving shortly after going halfway to the pines.

The animal slowed, but lurched back into action once Bryn stopped clutching the poor animals neck. She felt herself sliding of the pony, several saddlebags tumbling of Mirdle and onto her as she fell. ''Oh no!'' She yelped, struggling to get back on the animal. She must have grabbed the saddle horn, for she was able to pull herself and the bags back onto the pony, Mirdle stopping when she reached the pine trees. She silently thanked God that she had worn trousers. Not like she had a choice though, wearing a dress wouldn't have helped her at all if she was hoping to convince them of being a boy.

Brynna trembled, and when she saw the two brother's laughing her face flamed. ''You... Gah!'' She threw her hands up in the air, and began tightening the ties on her bags, still sitting in the saddle. She heard the sound of ponies approaching, and didn't bother to look up as the rest of the company came up.

''Never do that again without my permission.'' Thorin glared at his nephews, and then looked to her. ''We'll have enough trouble keeping our hobbit alive without you two getting him injured. Are you hurt?''

''No...'' Bryn stated, eyes tearing up before she looked away. Was he always this hurtful? Didn't he realize that she could have died? And he was the one who put her on the pony.

''Dori, Bofur, get a fire going. We camp here for the night.'' Thorin called, dismounting his pony. He walked over to a relatively large pine, leading the animal over to a low hanging branch. He whispered something in the pony's ear, and smiled down at it.

The gesture was quick, and Bryn could barely believe her eyes when she saw the act of care. Was this hard-hearted man capable of love and care? He seemed kind enough to his nephews when they weren't getting into trouble. But no sooner had he done the act of kindness than he began unloading the pony, the same stubborn grim expression on his face. Bryn dismounted Mirdle, and approached Thorin from behind, leading Mirdle over to stand beside his animal.

''What's her name?'' Bryn asked tentatively. She hadn't spoken more than monosyllables to Thorin since Bagg End, and was not used to the serious attitude he held. Most of the dwarves were cheery or light-hearted. Bofur speaking of memories with his cousin's, Bombur speaking little if the topic wasn't about food, and the Fili and Kili never seemed to stop joking or laughing. And after the pony incident, she had no desire to make him more displeased with her.

''Minty.'' He replied gruffly, removing Mirdle's saddle for her. He set down the leather seat, opened his mouth as if to say more, and then walked away. His behavior was jerky and uncomfortable around her, and the only time he seemed to know what to say to her was when he was ordering her around or saying she was worthless.

''Bilbo! Come over here and tell Bombur how to make stew. He seems to think you should make it all at the same time.'' Bofur called her over, throwing his hands up in the air when Bombur shoved him away from his cooking pot. Smiling, Bryn walked over to Bombur. At least she excelled at cooking.

''May I please see the pot and the spoon, master Bombur?'' She said politely, once again taking on her brother's accent.

The dwarf eyed her suspiciously, and then, sighing, handed her the large ladle. She thanked him and then started cooking. All of the dwarves watched her, enthralled, well... All of them except for Thorin, who sat smoking his pipe by Minty.

''If you cook it all at once, the meat has more of a chance of not being cooked properly. It tastes better when you cook the meat first, and then add water spices and everything else.'' Bryn stated clearly, casting a half-hearted smile at Bifur who had begun to speak in the grunts and hand signals that was his language. The dwarf had a rusted orc axe in his head, and it had apparently damaged his mind.

After she finished telling Bombur how to cook the meal, she wandered off into a copse of trees, not to far from the fire. The gurgling of a small stream greeted her, and she came upon the water shortly after. ''So different than the streams of the Shire.'' She whispered to herself, losing the accent.

Kneeling next to the water, she took up a handful of the liquid, splashing it over her face. She felt dust from her near fall wash away. Relieved from the dirtiness of it all, she laid back, resting her head on her arms. The stars had begun to gleam, and night had taken hold. The Shire was behind her, and new things lay ahead.

''What am I doing here? Thorin hates my very presence, and in truth I am a weight. Why do I stay?'' She said aloud. The words made her feel weak, and that made her angry. Why did her gender make her worthless? Why did her race matter? She was a Took as much as a Baggins, and the dwarves thought she was male. She wasn't worthless.

Taking advantage of the time she had, Bryn hastily untied her chest bindings. A sigh escaped her, and she relished the feeling of nothing compressing her chest for a few minutes longer before binding herself once more. There was no mistaking her womanly figure, but the vest and bindings working together completely hid her chest.

''Bilbo! Supper is ready!'' Nori called.

Bryn made her way back to camp, careful of not startling the sleeping ponies. ''Thankyou Nori.''

* * *

Only eight days after she had signed the contract, it had begun to rain. Water poured from the heavens, soaking every inch of Brynna's body. She wiped water from her eyes, and patted Mirdle's neck. The pony had been walking for hours, and hadn't been fed for longer.

Bofur rode next to her, occasionally cursing the rain or making small talk with her. Bryn eyed him, and pulled her clinging vest away from her chest. The bindings had obviously failed to hide her womanly figure, and the all she could do was hope and pray her coat and the wet vest would hide it for now. The dwarves weren't dumb. They would see the difference between her and other males.

''I do hope this rain lets up. I don't fancy sleeping in wet clothes.'' Bofur stated glumly, looking at the dark rain clouds that were over the company. He grumbled something more, and tried in vain to light his pipe.

''Mr Gandalf. Can't you do something about this rain?'' Dori asked, looking at the wizard hopefully. The whole attitude of the company changed, and she could feel the anticipation of dry weather.

''Master Dori, it is raining. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done.'' The dwarves all groaned, but Thorin stayed in tense silence, Kili mimicking his uncle move for move, until he burst out laughing at himself. ''If you wish to change the weather of the world you will have to find a different wizard in this world.''

''Are there any?'' Bryn asked, eager to hear the old man's reply.

''Any what?''

''Any other wizards?''

Gandalf paused, and focused ahead, beginning to speak. ''There are five of us. Myself, Soromon the White; a very great wizard mind you... And there are the two blues... I do believe I have forgotten their names. And then there is Radagast the Brown.''

''Is he a great wizard? Or is he like you?'' Brynna immediately wished she could take the words back. Insulting the company's wizard was not on her to do list.

''Well I think he is a very great wizard. He is odd granted, he prefers the company of animals to other people. He keeps a watchful eye over the greenwood in the East. And a good thing too, for there is always something dark brewing in this world.''


	7. Stuck in a Tree

''Some of my relatives used to live in the Misty Mountains, near Moria.'' Bofur said amiably, his floppy hat bouncing up and down on his head as he rode. Brynna smiled at him, to assure him of her attention, before returning her attention to Myrtle's reigns. ''Me and Bombur used to go there to visit family, but them the goblins took over Moria, and all of those difficulties occurred. After that most of my family, other than Bombur and Bifur, moved to stay with kin in the Iron Hills.''

''Moria is a mine, if I'm not mistaken?'' Brynna glanced up at Bofur as she spoke, a relaxed smile on her face. Now that the saddle soreness had left her, the other dwarves found her to be very amiable company. Her doubts over the company and her place in the company had dispersed, and the knowledge that Gandalf, Balin, and Bofur accepted her helped.

''Yes, and a very great mine it is too. I believe that it is the greatest dwarvish mine in history.'' Bofur replied, lighting his pipe and sticking it in his mouth, giving her a toothy grin.

''I truly don't have much love for jewels and gems, I think the smaller things are of more worth.'' Bryn said, watching the dwarf's reaction.

''Oh, I hope you don't think I'm obsessed with treasure. I'll leave that to other dwarves. I'm no miner or king, I'm a toy maker.'' He replied, pulling a small object of wood out of his pack. He handed it to her, his brown eyes studying her face.

Self-conscious, she ducked her head, looking at the small animal. It was an Elephaunt, carved with flowers and trees. ''You have great talent. I wish I could whittle.'' She handed it back, watching as the dwarf beamed with pride. She couldn't help but smile around Bofur; he was so lively and happy. He was the exact opposite of Balin and Thorin.

''Oh, it don't take much talent to make this thing. I don't think meself to have much talent. I just carve it like any other dwarf.'' He replied casually, blowing a very large smoke ring. ''Now that takes talent!''

''You should have seen the size of my father's. They were all sorts of sizes, as small as a ring to as large as a wagon wheel. And I think you have very great talent, for a dwarf.'' She patted Myrtles neck, and rubbed her neck after saying this. Bofur had taken on a quieter air, and from the somber expression he bore, Brynna assumed he was thinking of darker times.

Not thinking much about it, Bryn urged Myrtle into a trot, slowing to steady walk when she came in between Fili and Kili. They were whispering to each other, but immediately got silent when she came up.

''Shush! I don't think he heard you.'' Kili hissed to his brother, beginning to whistle a tune.

''Might I ask what you two were talking about?'' Bryn assumed an air of obliviousness, pretending to ignore the big grin that was covering Kili's face. They were terrible liars; they were lucky it was her and not their uncle who had caught them.

''We were talking about…. Smaug, trees, and elves… Yep, that was all.''

''Right… Do I even want to know?'' Bryn said dryly, part of her wanted to know anyways, but the other part of her was worried and was choosing to stay blissfully unaware of what they were talking about.

''Probably not.'' Fili replied simply, chuckling at the look that crossed her face. ''Yep, probably not.''

''You boys are gonna discourage Mr. Baggins from even talking to us.'' Nori said, his shaggy palomino pony trotting up beside hers. He was much different from his older brother, Dori, who was very mannered and respectful. Dori was also very protective of his younger brother, Ori, who was the youngest dwarf in the group. Bryn had thought that the three brothers would be very close, but strangely enough Dori was not fond of Nori, and didn't like it when Nori was around Young Ori.

''I think I have enough patience to ignore Fili and Kili, it may just be the older members of the company who discourage me.'' After she said this she looked pointedly at Thorin's back. He was at the head of the group, Gandalf and Balin right behind him.

Bryn yawned and opened her eyes. The sun was just peaking the horizon, and dew covered the grass beside her. She sat up, rubbing her butt as she did so. Having her legs spread all day long was not her idea of fun, and neither was waking up each morning to a short breakfast and an even shorter-tempered Thorin.

Groggily, she reached for her pack, and was slightly disgruntled when she didn't find it. She clearly remembered sticking it next to her before she went to sleep. Brynna got up, looking around on the floor, around Bombur, she even snuck over to where Thorin had slept to make sure nothing mysterious had happened to her precious pack.

Thorin himself had his back to her, and was drinking a cup of hot tea. The tea had come from her home, but at the time she was not worried about the thievery of her tea. She looked under her blanket, and under her bad roll. Almost on instinct she looked up, and farther than she could reach, up in the canopy, was her pack.

Her eyes instantaneously went to Kili. He was full of mischief, always acted guilty around her, and knowing him, had done this horrible deed.

Brynna had half the mind to make him get it, but her forgiving side kicked in, and not without a grumble and a curse she had learned from Dwalin, she started trying to get her pack.

''What are you doing?''

Bryn gasped, and lost her footing on the branch, crashing back to the forest floor. Her bum hurt in multiple new places, and her arms were scratched from trying to stay in the tree. The only thing that kept her from crying was the fact that she had succeeded in getting her pack down.

''Some, miserable genius put my pack in the tree, and I have a good idea who did it.'' With that, Brynna sent a pointed glare Kili. He was rolling up his bedroll, sleepily conversing with his brother.

''I don't think Kili could get that far up, but I don't see why Dwalin or Nori would put it up there. Nori seems to be rather fond of you, and Dwalin well…. Is Dwalin?'' Bofur took another sip of tea, and then offered her a hand.

Bryn took the hand, and let him help her up. She lightly brushed the twigs out of her crazy ginger hair, frowning when a twig caught in one of her curls. ''I honestly need to cut some of this hair off.''

''Why in the whole of Middle Earth would you do that?'' Nori asked, his tone incredulous.

Bryn studied his expression before answering levelly, ''because it's so long, and it's getting in the way.'' She let out a low chuckle, and pulled out a small knife she had kept in her pack. Delicately she cut it even shorter, and with shock, realized she may have made herself look even more like a boy. The neighbors back at the Shire probably would have mistaken her for Bilbo.

''Oh my goodness!'' Balin exclaimed, looking at the hair on the ground.

''Bilbo! Why did you cut your hair off? You look so naked!'' Kili cried, picking up the fallen locks of hair.

''I just cut my hair! What is the big deal?'' Even Thorin looked shocked, and paused in his saddling of Minty to inspect her closely.

''Mr. Baggins, if dwarves treasure one thing, it's hair. It's like a sign of wealth and prosperity. We rarely shave or cut our hair,'' Balin leaned in closer to her, ''and between you an me, Thorin is the only dwarf here who has a short beard and hasn't gotten ridiculed for it.''

Bryn looked at her feet when she spoke, and almost felt like pulling a bag over her head. She hadn't wanted to bring attention to herself, in fact, she had wanted to deter attention, by making herself look more like her brother, or more importantly, any other boy. ''Well I'm sorry if I offended anyone buy cutting my hair. Hobbit customs are rather different than dwarvish customs I suppose.''

''They are very different, you'd be wise to remember that Master Baggins.'' Thorin said gruffly, handing her Myrtle's reigns. ''We don't stop until sunset, I want to make up for the time we lost this morning.''

Bryn mounted Myrtle, and ignored the pain of hunger in her stomach. She had a piece of jerky and some bread in her saddlebag; she could eat on the way.


End file.
